Super Smash Brothers Adventure
by Toon King2
Summary: Join Mario, Sonic, Crash, TY and the rest of the Video Game Clan as they battle against Red the Evil Dragon and his Brotherhood of Doom.
1. Chapter 1: The Brotherhood of Doom

Super Smash Bros. Adventure

Disclaimer: I must admit I do not own the Characters of the Super Smash Bros. Series. They belong to their rightful owners; For example, Mario belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Yuji Naka, Crash Bandicoot belongs to Jonathan Eubanks and TY the Tasmanian Tiger belongs to Michael Twigg. I hope you'll enjoy the story. Sorry if I have to put non-Nintendo characters in the story, but as you can see, time has to change since Solid Snake, the main character of the Metal Gear Solid Series, made his debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Nintendo Wii. Thank you! … OH! And uh… Kim Possible Belongs to Disney & Buffy Summers Belongs to Mutant Enemy. In OTHER words, Super Smash Bros. Is the property of HAL Laboratory.

Chapter 1: The Brotherhood of Doom

Stage: Egg Carrier Mk. V

Characters: Red, Sir Grodus, Count Bleck, Dr. Eggman, Dr. N. Oxide, Dr. N. Trance, Boss Cass, Smithy, Black Doom, Doom's Eye, Erazor Djinn, Nightmare, K. Rool, Fawful, Velo, Rudy the Clown, Waternoose, Plankton, Psy-Crow, Ridley, Tatanga???, Uka Uka, Giovanni, Shego and Dr. Drakken.

The Egg Carrier, an air ship franchise invented by a 300-IQ'ed Evil Genius, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, has finally been rebuilt this time for the team Eggman's ally, Red the Evil Dragon, has thought up; The Brotherhood of Doom. There are other villains that joined Red's team besides Eggman, himself; Sir Grodus, the supreme leader of the X-Nauts. Tatanga, the Zebesian Commander of the Space Pirates, who was only thwarted once by Mario. Count Bleck, the jerk who cursed Mario's world before. Smithy, the Robot Overlord who lost his Alter Ego and his Legendary Star to Mario, Peach and Bowser. Fawful, The bean guy who's mentor now passed away and who swears revenge on the Mario Bros. for her death. Dr. Nitrous Oxide, the alien from the Lylat system who tried to destroy Crash Bandicoot's world. Uka Uka, who's plan's were always thwarted by Crash Bandicoot, Emperor Velo XXVII, who attempted to destroy Crash's world but was thwarted along with Uka Uka. Dr. N. Trance, the former Zebesian Space Pirate who is Dr. N. Oxide's partner and was thwarted twice by Crash Bandicoot and his "Siblings", Cocoa & Crunch. Robert "Boss" Cass, a Scientific cassowary who was thwarted 3 times by TY the Tasmanian Tiger. Black Doom & Doom's Eye, Who got thwarted by Shadow, lost Black Doom's Alter Ego and lost his planet, the Black Comet (good thing they were both revived by Red, or they wont get their revenge on Shadow). Rudy, a clown who got thwarted twice by Wario and once by Dr. Mario. Erazor Djinn, a Genie who was thwarted by Sonic. Nightmare, an N. M. E. overlord who recently got thwarted by Kirby. K. Rool, the Kremling Leader who was thwarted four times by Donkey Kong and his tribe, Psy-Crow, a black bird who was trained by his Black Arm master (Black Doom) but was defeated Twice by Earthworm Jim. Ridley, the Prehistoric Zebesian king of the Space Pirates, was thwarted Too many times by Samus Aran. Giovanni Ketchum, the Team Rocket leader, did get thwarted by his son, Ash (but secretly deeply inside his closed heart… he still loves Ash). Henry J. Waternoose, Former CEO of Monsters, Inc., was banished from Monstropolis, RMN by Kevin Bahamut III, king of the monsters, after Waternoose threatened to kidnap thousands of human children and destroying Monsters, Inc. Dr. Sheldon J. Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket and Rival/Former Stepfather of Eugene H. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab, got sick and tired of being pushed by Robert Squarepants, Jr. (who is also known as "Spongebob Squarepants") and his newest arch nemesis, Miles "Tails" Prower, that's why he joined the team. Dr. Drew Theodore P. "Drakken" Lipsky and Shego, Kim Possible's arch enemies, did get thwarted by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable a lot of times, but what happened at the time BEFORE those two villains joined the Brotherhood of Doom?

"Front and Center, Villains," Red spoke, "When I call your name, say 'here', 'present' or 'current'. …AHEM!! … Sir Grodus!"

"Present, sir," Grodus answered as he raised his right hand (he wouldn't if it weren't for his new body built by Dr. Eggman).

"Ridley!"

"Ici," Ridley said in his Zebesian Language as he raises his left wing

"Count Bleck!"

"Current, sir… Whatever that means," Bleck answered as he bowed his head before Red.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

"Here," Dr. Eggman answered, "but it's best to call me 'Dr. Eggman'."

"Thanks, but I like calling you 'Dr. Robotnik' or 'Ivo' better than 'Dr. Eggman'."

"Well… If that's what you decided to call me, Red, that's fine by me!"

"Whatever! Smithy!"

"That's me," Smithy answered, "I'm over here!"

"Fawful!"

"Here," Fawful answered, "I HAVE FURY!!!"

"Rudy the Clown!"

"Present," Rudy answered, "Whatever that means!"

"Tatanga!"

"I say 'present'," Tatanga answered, "and Wario's a jackass."

"King K. Rool!"

"Here," K. Rool answered as he tipped his crown.

"Sheldon Jeremiah Plankton! … Sheldon? Where is Sheldon? I don't see him anywhere!"

"DOWN HERE!! BETWEEN SHEGO AND DRAKKEN, YOU BIG RED FIRE-BREATHING ICE-CASTING JACKASS!!!" Plankton replied

Red saw Plankton through Eggman's magnifying glass and said to him, "Sheldon, I'm maybe red, a Fire-Breather, an Ice-Caster and a Jackass, but I know when I feel mocked!"

"Oops… Sorry, Red. I just need to practice my moccasin. That's all!"

"Fine with me, but its best not to mock villains, Sheldon! Dr. Nicky Trance!"

"I'm over here, Red Man," N. Trance replied.

"Dr. Nitros Oxide!"

"Present," Dr. N. Oxide answered, "as long as it takes destroying… er… conquering the world!"

"Uka Uka!"

"Present as usual," Uka Uka answered as he raised his left… eh… bone.

"Emperor Velo XXVII!"

"Current, Red," Velo answered as he raised his left claws.

"Papu Papu! Papu Papu! PAPU PAPU!!! ROBOTNIK, WHERE IS THAT FAT BASTARD PAPU PAPU!?"

"Papu Papu won't join this group, Red," Dr. Eggman Replied, "He declined it as… What did it say, Uka Uka?"

Uka Uka read the note Papu Papu wrote and said, "I believe it says, 'damn your team to Hell!'"

"What nerve," Red said with anger, "Fine, then scratch that fat bastard! King Bowser James Koopa!"

"I don't think he'll be coming," Bleck told Red, "especially not the way he treated me and Smithy like Bullsh-- along with Mario and Peach!"

"Don't forget my men," Grodus said, "Well… Bowser and Mario, but not Peach!"

"Fine," Said Red, "I'll scratch Bowser off the list! Black Doom!"

"Present," Black Doom answered.

"Doom's Eye!"

"Hello? Same person! That's just my third eye! I have four eyes, you know! Even if it LOOKS like I have three!"

"Whatever! Eraser Chin!"

"It's 'Erazor Djinn'," Erazor corrected, "And don't you forget it! … Oh! And… uh… Present!"

"Sorry, 'Erazor Djinn'. I need to remember that name! Robert Cass!"

"Here," Boss Cass replied, "and it's best to call me 'Boss'!"

"Whatever! Nightmare!"

"Here," Nightmare replied.

"Dr. Giovanni Peter-Steven-Lewis Ketchum!"

"Here," Giovanni answered.

"Henry Jack Waternoose III!"

"Present," Waternoose answered as he raised his left 10-fingered claw, "As long as I get my revenge on James P. Sullivan!"

"Shego!"

"Current, I believe," Shego answered.

"Drew Theodore Paulsen Lipsky!"

"Current," Dr. Drakken answered, "but you can refer to me by the moniker 'Dr. Drakken'!"

"Understood! Melman K. Psy-Crow!"

"Melman?" Plankton asked as he looked at Psy-Crow.

"His first name is 'Melman'?" Uka Uka asked as he looked at Psy-Crow and laughed at him along with Plankton.

"ENOUGH," Doom's Eye shouted to stop the apprentice's mocking.

"Yes! That's my first name," Psy-Crow admitted, living with the fact that "Psy-Crow" is precisely a family name, "Herurresent! Is that a word, Red?"

"No, Psy-Crow, but nice reply," Red answered, "OH! And there's someone else's name on the list! Lets see... Dr. Pauline Gadd!"

"Here," Pauline answered as she entered the Egg Carrier's Bridge, "Sorry if I'm late!"

Uka Uka madly stared at Pauline when she entered. "The Hell is going here?" Uka Uka embarassly asked, "Why the F--k is that lady joining us, Red?"

"She's the damsel in distress," Psy-Crow tattle-taled to Red, "How the Hell can she cooperate with us villains?"

"It's not a surprise, really," Dr. Drakken explained to the villains of every Video Game/TV Series, "She was very consumed with jealousy of Princess Peach and worries one day, Peach will marry Mario and Pauline will get permanently banished from the Mushroom Kingdom for threatening the entire nation."

"Thank you, Drew," Pauline said to Drakken, "You are too kind!"

"In other words, you want Princess Peach dead, correct?" Black Doom asked Pauline.

"Yes," Pauline answered, "and I have created an ultimate weapon just to end Peach and Mario's lives ONCE AND FOR ALL! Giga Bowser! Come Fourth!"

As answered, a Black spiked koopaling resembling as Bowser, Jr. "You call, Mama?" the koopaling asked.

"You call that little black koopaling an ultimate weapon?" Eggman asked, "What did you name that koopaling?"

"Giga Bowser," Pauline explained to Dr. Eggman, "He's maybe short right now, but don't worry, Ivo, he'll grow into his monstrous form."

"But how the f--k did you make that clone?" Uka Uka asked, "Did you use Cortex's Evolvo-Ray without permission? Because if you did, I will kick your ass!"

"Of course not, Uka Uka," Pauline answered to the villainous Tiki mask, "Let me explain: I had my OWN laboratory in my garage next door to Mario's Pad. I took Bowser's DNA after the Mario Bros. damaged Bowser to save Princess Peach, the Royal Slut who took MY Mario away from me. I also used Black Doom's DNA to make Giga Bowser more powerful than Bowser, himself."

"To be honest," Black Doom Said, "I _did_ help her with that!"

"Hey, Lady," Tatanga shouted at Pauline, "Isn't that rude to take someone else's stuff without permission, especially someone else's DNA?"

"Il est également grossier pour poser des questions moyennes, Tatanga," Ridley said in his own Zebesian language, "Ainsi ne pas m'inciter à donner un coup de pied votre âne!!"

"Want to test him out, Nicky?" Pauline asked.

"Sure, Doll," N. Trance answered to Pauline.

N. Trance walked to the front of the Black young Spiked Koopaling who Pauline called "Giga Bowser". As N. Trance charged his Trance-Beam at the black koopaling, the koopaling strongly beat Trance up like an egg and powerfully threw him at the wall. "Ouch," N. Trance said as he fainted.

"There's the proof," Dr. Eggman surprisingly said.

"Your Giga Bowser is completely as powerful as Cynder," Red said by surprise to Pauline, "It _is_ the ultimate weapon!"

"Oui," Ridley said in his Zebesian language, "Arme finale, en effet!"

"Excuse me, Ridley?" Pauline asked, "Can you speak English? I can't understand French language?

"Madam Monsieur, ve Zebesians don't speak Français," Ridley explained to Pauline, "Ve speak **Zebesian **language. Le problem est ce terriens dans La France speak our language. C'est tout!"

"Whatever," Pauline said as she patted the young Giga Bowser on his head, "That's my Giga Bowser. Have a cookie!"

Pauline then gave the young black koopaling a yoshi shaped cookie and Giga Bowser ate it.

Dr. Marvin Mario, Mario's older brother (resembles Mario) and a Physical Doctor of the Toadstool Clinic, was hiding in the empty Toxic Waste can along with his nurse, and also Peach's adoptive teenage daughter, Lucinda McCloud-Toadstool (Not to mistake her for the relative of the Galactic hero Fox McCloud, because she's human, although she was mistaken for her own guardian). Giga Bowser sniffed Nurse Lucinda's perfume.

"Giga Bowser?" Pauline asked, "What do you smell?"

The black spiked koopaling Giga Bowser has sniffed all the way to the Toxic Waste cans where Dr. Mario and Nurse Lucinda are hiding. Giga Bowser opened up two Toxic Waste cans. Dr. Mario and Nurse Lucinda popped out and tossed 2 big Capsules at Pauline, but when the capsules hit her they turned into pokéballs. Luckily Pauline had a Pokémon trainer's license; she can use the 2 pokéballs… if she finds out what Pokémon they contain. She tossed both of them to open…

What a surprise, It's a Mewtwo and a Deoxys. "Mewtwo! Deoxys," Pauline shouted with anger, "Dispose of these monstrous intruders!"

"As you wish, Mistress," Mewtwo replied as he set Dr. Mario Flying out of the Egg Carrier with Mewtwo's phantasm.

"Got that right, Doll," Deoxys replied as he used his tentacle to grab Nurse Lucinda and throw her out of the Egg Carrier.

"Now if you excuse me, Red," Pauline explained to the Evil red dragon, "The Boys and I are going to head back to my home so I can train my little Giga Bowser. Adios!"

Pauline put Mewtwo and Deoxys back into their pokéballs, put the pokéballs in her pocket and headed for home along with the young Giga Bowser.

Dr. Eggman got curious and asked Red, "Red, I'm Curious; why did Pauline have a 'lawsuit' against Princess Peach for taking 'her' Mario away from her? No one filed a lawsuit against royalty before!"

"Mario might know the reason," Red answered to Dr. Eggman, "Or maybe her father, Professor Elvin Gadd, might know. Right, Ridley?"

"Oui," Ridley replied.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: The MotherDaughter Talk

Super Smash Bros. Adventure

Disclaimer: I must admit I do not own the Characters of the Super Smash Bros. Series. They belong to their rightful owners; For example, Mario belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Yuji Naka, Crash Bandicoot belongs to Jonathan Eubanks and TY the Tasmanian Tiger belongs to Michael Twigg. I hope you'll enjoy the story. Sorry if I have to put non-Nintendo characters in the story, but as you can see, time has to change since Solid Snake, the main character of the Metal Gear Solid Series, made his debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Nintendo Wii. Thank you! … OH! And uh… Kim Possible Belongs to Disney & Buffy Summers Belongs to Mutant Enemy. In OTHER words, Super Smash Bros. Is the property of HAL Laboratory.

Chapter 2: The Mother-Daughter Discussion

Stage: Princess Peach's Castle

Characters: Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Princess Peach Toadstool, Toadsworth, Dr. Mario, Nurse Lucinda McCloud-Toadstool, Chocky the Chocobo??? and Aku Aku

Castle Toadstool, owned by the new Queen, Sylvia "Peach" Toadstool, who is avenging her father, the Mushroom King, who just passed away a week ago from the old age, was the most beautiful palace in the Mushroom Kingdom. Queen Peach (Not married, yet, but still a Queen) was Chatting with her new friends, Silver the Time-Traveling Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat from the Parallel Universe and the wise Tiki mask Aku Aku. Chocky the anthropomorphic Chocobo (who is the Toadstool family pet), Nurse Lucinda McCloud-Toadstool (Peach's adoptive teenage daughter) and Dr. Marvin Mario (Mario's identical older brother) arrived on Queen Peach's balcony (if it weren't for Chocky's rescue outside of the Egg Carrier, Dr. Mario and Nurse Lucinda would fall to their death). "Mother," Lucinda shouted as she rushed to the Queen, "Very terrible news about the Egg Car—!"

"Lucinda," Queen Peach said as she gets a little upset, "We've been over this; you will only talk to me **after** I'm done talking with the others."

"Your highness," Toadsworth suggests, "Would it be alright if **I** handle this while you have a discussion with your daughter? Whatever Lucinda's saying might be important. Remember last time?"

"Yes, Toadsworth," Queen Peach answered, "And that's…"

"When Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex were invading the Mushroom Kingdom with their army of anthropomorphic Creatures of this kingdom," Aku Aku said and realized, "… Okay, so **all** creatures of the Mushroom Kingdom are anthropomorphic, but **those** creatures were **mutated**."

"Good point, Aku Aku," Queen Peach said to the wise mask, "Toadsworth, do as you must. Lucinda and I are going to have a little chat."

At the Throne Room, Queen Peach was a bit disappointed that she didn't get a chance to chat with her guests. "Didn't you realize what rule number you've broken in the rule book of royalty?" Queen Peach asked Lucinda.

"Rule No. 64," Nurse Lucinda answered, "Never interrupt while the King/Queen/Prince/Princess is talking to guests."

"That's Right, Lucinda," the Queen said to Lucinda, "And if you want to keep your Medic privileges, you need to stop interrupting me during chats, if you don't stop, things will get butt ugly. So… what is it that's needed for you to tell me?"

"Here's the truth, mother," Lucinda explained to her guardian, "Chocky, Dr. Mario and I were undercover at the Egg Carrier as told by Toadsworth. He told us that Dr. Pauline Gadd's not feeling right, so he gave us two capsules and Chocky flew us to the Egg Carrier. Dr. Mario and I told Chocky to stay outside while we go undercover and we hid ourselves into two Toxic Waste cans. We sneaked into the bridge without anyone noticing us. I didn't believe my eyes or ears; not only Pauline was on the bridge along with Dr. Eggman, but I also saw Red the Evil Dragon, Sir Grodus, Tatanga, Count Bleck, Rudy The Clown, Smithy, Fawful, Black Doom, Doom's Eye, some… Genie person, Dr. N. Oxide, N. Trance, the Cloaked Nightmare, King K. Rool, Emperor Velo XXVII, the Mighty Uka Uka, Former Monsters, Inc. CEO Henry J. Waternoose, Chum Bucket owner Sheldon J. Plankton, Space Pirate King Ridley, Galactic Bounty Hunter Psy-Crow, Team Rocket Leader Giovanni Ketchum and Kim Possible's Arch enemies, Shego and Dr. Drakken."

"And your point…?"

"My point is… Pauline introduced the other villains to the ultimate weapon to end you and Mario's life called 'Giga Bowser'. She created it from both Bowser's DNA and Black Doom's Blood. She had her heart set on Mario before the time he met you, Mother. Pauline is jealous of you."

Peach was embarrassed. Mario did tell her about the break-up between the two, but he has a fear that Pauline wont live with the fact that their relationship's over. "I… I don't understand," Queen Peach said as she shivered with fear, "Pauline and I have been friends for years ever since childhood. Prof. Elvin Gadd introduced me to Pauline when we were 6 years of age. I helped her with her experiments. She helped me with my royal duties. I introduced Pauline to Mario, which I shouldn't do in the first place, when I saw her falling in love with him, I was heartbroken, but Mario didn't tell me that he loved me that time. Mario did rescue her from the Original Donkey Kong at the building in construction and his son at the Super Mini Mario World Theme Park that Pauline designed for Mario. When he saved Pauline from Donkey Kong's son, I had a worry that Pauline might marry him. I forbid it to happen, so I left the castle after leaving a word to my father and rode Chocky to Super Mini Mario World. I gave Chocky a veggie as I told him to stay put and when I spotted Mario and Pauline at the dining area, I was really pissed off. I ran to the table where Mario and Pauline were, strangled Pauline's neck and angrily told her, 'Pauline!! You bitch!! You low down dirty dog!! I can't believe you've been going out with MY Mario, You sick bastard!!' and Pauline was all 'F—k you, Princess Bitch!! Mario never gave a s—t about you in his god damn life!!' then Mario interrupted us and was all 'Actually, Pauline, I have cared about Princess Peach for a very long time even **before** I've met you!' and Pauline asked why Mario didn't tell her earlier then Mario replied 'I tried to, Pauline, but you went over the edge blabbing about you and your damn biological newborn child that you abandoned in K-2L!' Pauline was all frightened and like 'How dare you bring Samus into this argument, Mario!? I didn't even remember the guy who just f—ked me!! I was thinking it was you, but… you won't be able to believe me if I told you that you were the one who impregnated me!' and Mario was all 'Pauline, Samus wasn't my daughter and you know it!' and Pauline was like 'we should've taken the DNA test as a family. … Sick Bastard!' then she put the Mini Mario on the ground and destroyed it with her left foot and angrily scolded to Mario 'If you want rides, you better build them yourself!! I QUIT!!' then she left Super Mini Mario World for good. Before Pauline left the Theme Park, Chocky stared at Pauline like she was attractive. Pauline looked angrily at Chocky and shouted 'YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, BOCO!?' (On Popstar, 'Boco' means 'Jackass'! However, On _Final Fantasy V_, there was a Character that is a chocobo named 'Boco', meaning in the Popstaroid Version, the Chocobo was named 'Jackass' which is the reason why most people on Popstar don't like playing that game!) as she strangled Chocky continuously. While I saw her strangling my father's royal chocobo pet, I pulled up my father's Rule Book of Royalty and looked up Rule No. 128 and that rule stated 'A citizen who assault batteries the pet/member of the royal family must suffer the consequences', so I stopped Pauline from strangling Chocky, calmed Chocky down, grabbed Pauline by her throat and told her angrily 'Pauline, I forbid you to get 50, 100 nor 150 feet closer to my Mario, my pet nor my royal family!! If I catch you getting any closer to either of them, even if it takes assault battering them, I will have my father summon the Toadstool National Agency Military to storm your laboratory, track you down and put you on lethal injection!! YOU HEAR ME, BITCH!?' Pauline replied by shaking her head vertically and I put her down, then I told her 'Now leave my sight before I'll call the Military to lethal inject you!!' Pauline sadly walked all the way home. Deep down, she was more of sad than angry because the way I punished her threatened her life. I didn't mean to upset Mario nor Pauline, but I didn't know the right way to say it. You see, Lucinda, that event I had before the time my father and I met you at the Disownment Center."

"Gees, Mother," Lucinda said as she got really frightened, "Were you a little too harsh on Pauline? She was once your childhood friend, now you're treating her like she's your answer to Mario's Wario!"

"You're right, Lucinda, I **was** a little too harsh, but that's the way of being a Queen or Princess, sometimes."

Suddenly, Professor Elvin Gadd, the Nobel-Prize-Winning-Scientific father of Pauline, has entered the thrown room where Peach and Lucinda were having a little conversation. Prof. E. Gadd said, "Princess Peach, sorry to interrupt, but…"

"It's **Queen Peach**, Now," Peach corrected, "My father passed away a week ago, so I had to take over according to the will!"

"Sorry… 'Queen Peach'! I got it! As I was saying, I didn't mean to interrupt, but as you can see, my daughter, Dr. Pauline Daniela Gadd, has gone criminally insane; she was training the Black Koopaling resembling Bowser, Jr. that she created from Bowser's and Black Doom's DNA until that koopaling grows as twice as big as Bowser, himself. I tried to stop her, but the Wireframes and the Polygons that she created keep driving me out of her lab."

"About the Black Koopaling your daughter created, Professor," Nurse Lucinda asked, "Were you talking about 'Giga Bowser'?"

"Yes, and if we don't act quickly, Lucinda, that Koopaling will somehow end the life of Mario and your mother!"

Meanwhile, in Queen Peach's Dungeon, Pauline and little Giga Bowser sneaked in there to get closer to the ice cube-shaped cell containing the mysterious figure with mechanical arms and a metal left half of the face. The Black Koopaling had a solution; he made a boomerang out of fireballs, just like Bowser did, and melted the ice prison with it. The figure laughed maniacally and said, "Thank you, fair lady, for having that weapon to free me!" and kissed Pauline gently in her lips. "I don't even know your name," Pauline said to the figure.

"I am Smash Toadstool, the king among mayhem and destruction, the prince of the Mushroom Kingdom and the former heir of the Mushroom King."

"Were you related to Peach?"

"Of course… She was my sister. And who are you, by name?"

"Pauline, your Highness. But if you're a Prince, why were you held prisoner?"

"I **was **going to take my father's place as King of the Mushroom Kingdom. But that fortune telling hedgie, Silver, told my father and sister that if I become King, I would raise high taxes on all sponges which includes the elderly, the little children and, of course, the poor people. That's how my father angrily froze me into this Icicle prison. I hate that white hedgie so much, I wish he dies! No matter, I will get my revenge on my younger sister, yet, and then the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine!"

"So you want revenge on the same woman I'm after, huh? Why not you quit the royal responsibilities and stick with me and Giga Bowser, that way, we'll join forces to kill Peach and Mario, together?"

"Certainly, I will. This will add to my OWN SELFISH AND EVIL PLANS!!"

Meanwhile, back at the thrown room, while Queen Peach was talking to her friends, including her Daughter, Lucinda, and her Daughter's Boss, Dr. Mario, Peach heard the cackle of her Evil older brother, Prince Smash, who is now free from his Icicle prison. "Prince Smash is free!" Queen Peach shockingly said, "How can it be? There's a great evil in our hands!"

"I think Pauline might have something to do with this s—t," Aku Aku said telepathically.

"And who the hell is he calling 'fortune teller'?" Silver asked, "I'm a **time traveler**! AND I AIN'T NO HEDGIE!!" (Silver doesn't know the fact that "hedgie" is what a hedgehog is called in Mario's World!)

"We must stop them," Toadsworth demanded, "My Queen; can we summon the TNA Soldiers after them?"

"We're already too late," Toad shouted as he ran to the thrown room, "Prince Smash and Dr. Pauline Gadd already teleported from the dungeon back to Pauline's Laboratory!"

"Mother, Pauline is getting really desperate, now," Lucinda said as she scratched her scalp.

"Only one thing to do," Queen Peach said as she shouts from the top of her lungs, "WOOSTER!!"

"You called your highness?" The royal family butler asked as he arrived at the thrown room.

"Bring me the Cell phone. I need to call Mario. He's the only one who can confront people like Pauline herself."

"As you wish, Madam."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Investigation

Super Smash Bros. Adventure

By Stephen L. "Toon King 2" Reeves

Disclaimer: I must admit I do not own the Characters of the Super Smash Bros. Series. They belong to their rightful owners; For example, Mario belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Yuji Naka, Crash Bandicoot belongs to Jonathan Eubanks and TY the Tasmanian Tiger belongs to Michael Twigg. I hope you'll enjoy the story. Sorry if I have to put non-Nintendo characters in the story, but as you can see, time has to change since Solid Snake, the main character of the Metal Gear Solid Series, made his debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Nintendo Wii. Thank you! … OH! And uh… Kim Possible Belongs to Disney & Buffy Summers Belongs to Mutant Enemy.

Announcement: Since you didn't know, I've been pretending to be the Koopa King while I was writing this Chapter Book, So I'm not really Bowser, I'm actually Stephen L. Reeves (AKA Toon King 2). So… don't get a little frustrated, okay?

Chapter 3: The Investigation

Stage: Mario's Pad/Final Destination

Characters (Mario's Pad): Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser, Jr. (Normal), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Vivian, Buffy, Dawn, Xander and ???

Characters (Final Destination): Pauline, Marth (Red caped), Bowser, Jr. (Black/Redhead), Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Polygon (Sonic), Erazor Djinn, Wire-Frame (Male/Female), Mr. Game-&-Watch, Pikachu (Party Hat) and ???

Final Destination, a Space colony designed and built by Professor Andrea Toadsworth-Walsh, Pauline's scientific grandmother who passed away when Pauline was 15, was once used as a sanctuary for every human being on the planet, now used for a sanctuary of Pauline's Cyborgs and Mutants (aren't the Wire-Frame People considered as "Cyborgs"?). Pauline, along with Prince Smash and Little Giga Bowser, have entered The Space Colony and the Viewer room, where they encountered the Humanoid anthropomorphic Pikachu with gloves, Green Sneakers and a Party Hat (Watching Mr. Game-&-Watch battle against little Giga Bowser along with Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Polygon Sonic and the Wire Frames), who has happened to be the sidekick of the evil Iblis Trigger, Mephiles the Dark (the point is… the Pikachu was the only Sonic Character not to debut in "Sonic The Hedgehog" for Xbox 360 NOR PS3 do to the Copyright law, but maybe in the Upcoming Wii version he might make the debut). "Who is this Moron that is drinking a lot of beer while viewing your Battle screen?" The "betrayed" prince asked Pauline.

"This is Shocker Chu," Pauline introduced the prince to the pokémon, "He used to be the apprentice of Mephiles the Dark until the day Solaris was erased from history. Since he got banished from Soleana for even joining the Iblis Trigger, he now works with me, although I treat Shocker like he is a normal pokémon."

"HEY! BROAD," Shocker shouted to Pauline, "I need a foot long white bread double stack subway sandwich with steamed chicken breast and Ham with white American and Swiss Cheese!! Make it toasted, you understand? And what I also want on it is Bacon, Spinach, Peppers, Jalapeños, Olives, Onions, Mayo, Horse Radish, Mustard, Vinegar, and FORGET RANCH!! And if I don't see no ranch on my sandwich, I'LL USE MY THUNDERBOLT LIKE A DILDO!! And you know that will hurt very badly!"

"You're more unpleasant than ever, Shocker," Pauline replied to the rude Mouse Pokémon, "but I guess I'll reply to that order."

Pauline rubbed the magic lamp and Erazor Djinn appeared. "What will your wish be, mistress?" Erazor Djinn asked Pauline. "I wish for Shocker Chu to have a foot long white bread double stack subway sandwich with steamed chicken breast and ham with white American and Swiss cheese. Make it toasted, and then add bacon, spinach, peppers, jalapeños, olives, onions, mayonnaise, mustard, vinegar, and ranch and horse radish as well."

"Actually, Pauline," Prince Smash explained to Pauline, "I went to Subway before and they have no horse radish."

"Alight," The Shocking Pikachu said to the genie, "Forget the horse radish!"

"Your wish is my command, mistress," Erazor Djinn said as he disappeared into smoke.

Later, Erazor reappeared as well as the Subway sandwich plus the combo meal on Shocker's and the Duff beer which has transformed into a large cup of Chuckola Cola. "What the hell do you know?" Shocker asked as he smelled the sandwich, "Smells like ranch! I love ranch! Thank you, Era-- Who the f—k is this jerk!? Some kind of Marth imposter!?"

"This 'Marth imposter Jerk' that you're seeing is Smash Toadstool," Prince Smash replied to the rude Pikachu, "King of Greed and Indecency, The Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom and the former heir of the Mushroom King."

"Whoops," Shocker said with a surprise, "Oh, your majesty! How can I serve thee?"

Master Hand held a can of Duff with his finger and thumb and said, "A can of beer for his royal highness!"

"Father told me not to drink," the greedy prince said, "bad for my heart, anyway. However in order for me to become king, I must help Pauline use the ultimate weapon to kill Queen Peach and the Mario Bros."

Meanwhile in Mario's Pad, a plain not only where Mario and Luigi's house is located, but Pauline's house next door to it as well, King Bowser James Koopa, that's me, who retired my evil ways after Dimentio was banished from my world, was writing a book while Mario "Super Mario-Jumpman" Mario and Luigi "Air Luigi-Mr. L" Mario were watching football, along with Vivian Shadowsiren and my son, Prince Bowser James Koopa, Jr. I now have a fiancé on my side since Peach and I filed the divorce papers. She's a Spiked Koopa just like me. Although she's red and blonde, blue eyed and a lot thinner than me. She even has a flower sticking on her horn. Her name is Felicia Declair and she never keeps her hands off me. "Bowser-kins, I think you've been writing that book for a while, now," Felicia platonically told me, "Why not you put that book down and watch the super bowl with us?" So I joined them watching the game. "HELL YEAH!! GO, GOOMBA VILLAGE WIGGLERS," I shouted in front of the TV while holding a plate that is holding a slice of Jalapeno pizza, Buffalo wings and a hot dog with ketchup.

OH! I forgot about Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers, Dawn Summers and Alexander "Xander" Harris. They live in the Mario household, now. Felicia, the Mario Bros. and I rescued those heroes from the executions that were set up by the U. S. Military army and my dear fiancé Felicia finally defeated Amy Madison and gored that witch to death with her Koopa Kaliber. When the Mario Bros. and I attempted to get the Key and the Slayers out of the electric chairs, we were surrounded by the Military soldiers who were pointing their laser rifles at us. General Voll, who loathes slayers (& already killed the rest of them, even Watchers, Willow (that they thought was dead), Angel and Spike), has escorted my fiancé to us while pointing his gun at her forehead. He told us that our games have come to an end as he and the soldiers attempted to open fire. But then, our white hedgie buddy, Silver, appeared out of nowhere to stop this War of Apocalypse and explained to them about Sunnydale being the "Hell Mouth" and accused the military for the slayers' falsely accusation of being terrorists. Voll had no choice but to let the key and the slayers live (otherwise Silver will destroy the entire U. S. Government) on one condition… They must be exiled to Popstar, where the Mushroom Kingdom is located, and never return to Planet Earth, that way they won't do any harm to the U. S. Government. So… here they are. Although Buffy is still pregnant with… I don't know if it's Angel's child or Spike's Child, maybe it's a bastard child. Uh Oh! Buffy angrily pointed a blade of her pocketknife at my left chest and said, "Listen to me, Devil Turtle; if you add one damn thing about my child in your book, I will cut your chest open, tear your heart out and grind it to pieces!! Do we understand each other!?"

I sadly gulped and replied, "Yes, Buffy!"

Mario heard the phone ringing. "Vivian, will you get that?" The fat plumber asked. Vivian replied, answered the phone and said, "Welcome to the Mario Residence. This is Vivian Shadowsiren. How can I help you?"

Someone on the other line happened to be Queen Peach. "Hi! Vivian," Peach said on the other line of the phone, "This is Peach! I like to speak to Mario! Can you get him for me?"

"We're in the middle of the Super Bowl, your highness! Can you wait until Half Time?"

"I can't, Vivian; this is an emergency!!"

"Hold on, your majesty! Mario, the Queen wants you on the phone badly; it's an emergency!"

Mario grabbed the wireless phone from Vivian and asked, "Okey-Dokie. This is Mario! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Pauline, who I used to make childhood friends with, has created an ultimate weapon to end the life of both of us named 'Giga Bowser'," Queen Peach told Mario from the other phone line, "Not only that, she even used that weapon to free my evil older brother from the Icy prison in my dungeons… which used to be my father's dungeons before he passed away. I fear what's going to happen next, Mario. You must confront her at once."

"Can't I wait until the game is over?"

"There is no time! I don't want the Mushroom Kingdom's future to fall into my brother's hands!"

"Can I take my brother with me?"

"I don't care if you take your brother NOR your partner! As long as you confront Pauline, it'll be fine!"

"We'll be on our way, your Majesty," Mario said as he hanged up the phone, "Luigi, we have to go to Pauline's Lab; Pauline and I need to have a little 'chat'. Bowser, are you coming with us?"

"Of course I'm coming, Plumber," I replied to the Italian plumber, "Because **nobody** is allowed to take my DNA unless it's my Guardian, Kamek!!"

My son tapped on my shell and asked, "Who the heck is 'Kamek'?"

"I'll explain it to you when I get back, Junior! Felicia, will you keep an eye on my boy while the plumbers and I investigate? Not that Junior's a weakling or anything, but like the other seven of my koopalings, which includes a couple of my teen Koopas, he still need's a mother's care."

Even though Felicia is the only one who knows the secret fact that she's the one who gave birth to Bowser, Jr.'s egg and accidentally left it in my Castle, Felicia said, "Of course, Bowser!"

I gave my fiancé a kiss in the lips then I followed the Mario Bros. out of their house to Pauline's Garage/Secret Laboratory. On our way there, we met the Gorilla Donkey Kong and the Monkey Diddy Kong. "Hi, DK," Mario asked, "What are you 2 doing in my pad?"

"Diddy oo ah ookii oo kaa ee hoo la ji," DK replied to the fat red plumber in DK's own language. (In Kong language, it's "Diddy and I came here to see the Football game.")

"Urah Urah Gulpits!! Ak eek Pass!! Huk rak Wigglers ok neek Ass," Diddy Kong shouted in his own language. (It's Kong language, it's "GO GO GULPITS!! MAKE A PASS!! KICK THE WIGGLERS IN THE ASS!!")

"Rawg eg oogeh," DK said in his own language (Kong Language for "That's my buddy!").

"Let me guess," I guessed to DK, "You're both the #1 fans of the Poshley Heights Gulpits? Boring! Why can't you pick a better football team like Goomba Village Wigglers for example?"

"Rogger togg egu Kongs joo kaloo sha ukiki wakka wakka poopoolaka Wiggler Wiggler Caterpillar Caterpillar glephoolyah," DK shouted in his own language (Kong Language for "We Kong's don't give a s—t about Wigglers, because Wigglers are Caterpillars and Caterpillars are sickening!!").

"We're going to confront Pauline," Mario asked the red-tied ape, "Want to join us?"

"Grah ha doo buh egu gruh hay her rourah hoo la ji egu brah bananas eef oo watua taqua wheer ha party ot ro ah hann buut ra bananas om ha taba?" DK asked in his own language (Kong language for "I love to, but we just came here for the Football Game! We brought Bananas; if you want one, take one! Where's the Super Bowl Party at so I can put the Bananas on the Table?")

"The Party's in my house," Mario said to DK as he Pointed at Mario & Luigi's House.

"Agu mooga meega," DK & Diddy said in their own language as they waved at us. (Kong Language for, "We'll see you later.")

Back at Mario and Luigi's house, along with Vivian, Buffy, Dawn and Xander, Felicia and Bowser, Jr. were still watching the Super Bowl. "Felicia, I was wondering…" Bowser, Jr. asked my fare fiancé who is his biological mother in secret, "What's a _**Super Bowl**_?"

"It's what we're watching, BJ," Felicia said to my curious son.

"Can you just explain it to me?" Bowser, Jr. asked Felicia, again.

"Okay, BJ, Here goes," my lovely Felicia explained as she cleared her throat, "The **Super Bowl** is a service mark for the championship game of the National Football League played each year between the champions of the National Football Conference and the American Football Conference. The game and its ancillary festivities constitute **Super Bowl Sunday**, which over the years has become likened to an unofficial national holiday. The Super Bowl was first played on January 15, 1967 as part of an agreement between the NFL and its younger rival, the American Football League (AFL) in which each league's championship team would play each other in an "**AFL-NFL World Championship Game**". After the leagues merged in 1970, the Super Bowl became the NFL's championship game. Since then, the game has been played annually on a Sunday as the final game of the playoffs, originally early to mid-January when there was a 14 game schedule, but late January or even the first Sunday in February as the current 16 game schedule dictates (a 17th bye-week has been added for TV exposure).

The Super Bowl is usually the most-watched U.S. television broadcast of the year, attracting many companies to spend millions of dollars on commercials. This has caused the starting time of the game to be pushed back later and later, to ensure the Sunday night prime time audience on the East Coast. The last true day game (which ended before local sunset) of the series was Super Bowl XI in January 1977.

In addition, many popular singers and musicians have performed during the Super Bowl's pre-game and halftime ceremonies. This is the second-largest U.S. food consumption day, following Thanksgiving.

The Super Bowl uses Roman numerals to identify each game, rather than the year it was held. The NFL season spreads over two calendar years, so identifying the games by the year of the Super Bowl could cause some confusion. For example, the Indianapolis Colts, winners of Super Bowl XLI are the champions of the 2006 season, even though the championship game was played in February 2007."

"Oh," Jr. Said, "It makes sense, now!

Suddenly outside of Pauline's Garage/Secret Laboratory, Mario, Luigi and I stood in front of the security door. It asked, "What's the secret password?"

"Saturday Supercade," I said.

"Wrong password," the Security Door said, "Please, Try again."

"Arcade," Luigi said.

"Wrong password," the Security Door said again, "Please, try again."

"Jumpman," Mario said.

"The password is correct," the Security Door said as it opened itself, "You may enter."

When the Mario Bros. and I entered the Lab, we ran into our old friends, Prof. E. Gadd, Blaze the Cat, Aku Aku and Silver the Hedgehog. "Why, good day to you boys," Gadd said to us.

"Hi, Elvin," I asked the Professor as I waved at him, "What the Hell are **you** guys doing here?"

"We were about to confront Pauline myself," The scientific hag explained, "But since the three of you are here, we might need some help!"

"How did you remember Pauline, Professor?" Mario asked respectably, "Was she related to you?"

"Yes, Mario," Professor Gadd answered sadly, "In fact… Pauline's my daughter. When I used to work at the Space Colony ARK as Prof. Gerald Robotnik's assistant, I had a first big crush on Gerald's Granddaughter, Maria. Prof. Gerald did tell me to stay away from her not because he held something against me, but she is suffering from a disease called NIDS. Later when I heard the raid of the Space Colony, I hid in the ARK tin can, that way the GUN soldiers won't kill me. When I heard the shot, and when I saw the soldiers leaving the space colony, I went to the teleportal room where Maria was at, where she was lying down bleeding from getting shot.

Maria told me the last few words 'You need to get out of this Space Colony, if Grandfather finds you with me, he'll falsely accuse you for murder.' There was only one thing I did, I left the note to Gerald, put Maria in my Space Car, drove it to the Planet in the Lylat System called 'Popstar', where the Mushroom Kingdom is Located. I stopped at Forever Forest at the Graveyards of Boo Mansion, that's where I dug a hole, gave Maria the first and last kiss and buried her. I even created my own lab in the Graveyard of Boo Mansion in case I can see Maria more often. I now study paranormology and build machines. Not only that, I make buildings and restaurants for the people.

Days later after Maria's burial, when I watched the TV program about Prof. Gerald Robotnik, my boss, getting executed, I met another lovely woman who worked at the Toadwart University, Prof. Daniela Walsh (let's not mistake her for a relative of Buffy's nemesis 'Prof. Maggie Walsh', Cause she isn't.). She was a kind Toad with intelligence. She even had a heart pattern on her mushroom hair. Her father didn't like me at first, but I explained what happened on Space Colony ARK at the Solar System then he started to like me a little.

20 years later, Daniela and I got married. No, it ain't no forced marriage nor shotgun marriage. It was just a normal marriage. But secretly, Dr. Toadwart Walsh, Daniela's father, hated it; as long as he is the mad scientist, he invented an illegal drug that causes the Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome illness, codenamed it the 'Bonetail', which is codenamed after one of the Shadow Queen's pet dragons. That must be the reason why Maria was suffering from NIDS in the first place, because of the Drug called the 'Bonetail' that my father-in-law invented.

When my Daniela gave birth to Delia, Dr. Walsh gave Daniela a bottle of those illegal pills who he codenamed 'Bonetail' and lied to her about it being a medical drug. I do not trust Dr. Walsh's lies because I don't want to get the same NIDS Maria had before she was shot. When Daniela and I went back home along with our baby Delia, I took the bottle of 'Bonetail' from my wife and tested it at my laboratory on my poodle, Faith, who I named after the 1000-year-old demon, the Shadow Queen. When Faith swallowed one of Dr. Walsh's 'Bonetail' pills, she fell on the ground ill. I attempted to drop the other one of the pills into the beaker of human blood, but then my wife Daniela came into to interrupt me by asking, 'Elvin, what are you doing with my pills?'

'I need to show you something that I'm worried about,' I told Daniela, 'Remember that your father told you that this 'Bonetail' is a medical drug?'

'Yes,' Daniela replied.

'Well, I hate to break it to you, Daniela.'

I dropped the 'Bonetail' pill in the human blood inside the beaker. My wife and I watched over it. I took some of the human blood out and into the Petri dish underneath my microscope. I looked through the microscope and saw it first. What I saw, the Army of NIDS cells were invading the village of blood cells, killing every blood cell in sight. When my wife saw this, she was terrified. And there was no known cure for the NIDS.

My wife, my daughter and I headed to Castle Toadstool and angrily informed King Mango Toadstool (AKA the Mushroom King), that the 'Bonetail' pills, which I showed him, a drug that Dr. Walsh invented, causes a terrible disease known only as NIDS. The King asked me what he what Dr. Walsh made the 'Bonetail' out of. I replied that I didn't even know where the thing that Dr. Walsh made the 'Bonetail' pill out of came from. The King called the Guards. The Guards came to the King. The King told them to find Dr. Toadwart Walsh, the Superintendent of Toadwart University, and bring him to the King. That's what the Guards did.

When the Guards reported Dr. Toadwart Walsh to the Mushroom King, King Toadstool angrily asked him why he made those 'Bonetail' drugs. Dr. Walsh replied that he was jealous of me working at the ARK in the past having a first crush on some Maria girl that he tested the 'Bonetail' on. I knew it the whole time; it was Dr. Walsh and his 'Bonetail' that caused Maria Robotnik to suffer from the NIDS. Then the King asked Dr. Walsh what he made the 'Bonetail' pills from. Dr. Walsh explained to the King that the 'Bonetail' pill is made from the Voogoo Plant he found on Planet Venom in the Lylat System.

The King was really upset with the work Dr. Walsh had done. The King named the 'Bonetail' pills 'Pillole dell'inferno' which is Italian for 'Hell Pills' and considered them as illegal drugs, just like Mary Jane and Crank-Cocaine. The King has summoned the guards to have him lethal injected.

Before the guards took my mentally ill father-in-law to the lethal injection lab in his dungeon, my wife let me held baby Delia, looked angrily at her father in the face, explained to him how devastated she is to be lied to about the 'Hell Pills', hit her own father in the jaws with her brass knuckles and told him not to show his face alive near us again, then the guards took Dr. Walsh to the lethal injection lab at the King's Dungeon. When we came home, we ran into Prof. Andrea Toadsworth-Walsh, who has appeared to be my wife's Mother, Ex-wife of Dr. Walsh and Creator/Launcher of the Space Colony, the Final Destination, which used to be the Sanctuary roamed by mentally disabled people (before Pauline took over). She was a little disappointed in what Daniela did to her father, but she was glad that Daniela did the right thing. 3 years later, Pauline was born. I don't know how she had brunette hair when I had light brown, but at least she was a beautiful baby.

When Pauline was 6, I introduced her to Princess Peach while I was visiting the Mushroom King. Pauline and Peach became childhood friends at first. However, Prince Smash Toadstool, the older brother of Peach who currently became Queen, was very jealous of Daniela's perspective, so he came to our house, slain my wife, marked the letter S on her face with his pocket knife, and jumped out the window. When my daughters and I saw this, we were terrified. I saw the S on her face (stands for 'Smash'). I was thinking that Prince Smash would do it for his selfish reason. Delia thinks that her mother hasn't paid enough Taxes. Pauline, howsoever, thinks that Princess Peach is to blame for sending her brother to kill Pauline's mother (which is deniable). I buried my beloved wife in the same graveyard I buried my first crush, Maria Robotnik.

My daughters and I went back to the castle so I can explain the murder to the Mushroom King. The King then told me that he has to pretend that he didn't hear about it, but he promised he'll send someone special to keep an eye on the Prince and his schemes."

"And that some one was us," Blaze the Cat said, "Blaze and Silver."

"Correct, Blaze. But then the King and I listened to Pauline and Delia talking to Princess Peach. Pauline was blaming Peach for sending her brother to kill her beloved mommy, luckily Delia Gadd and Gerald P. Toadsworth, Sr. (Known by his family name and, yes, he's my wife's cousin and Peach's & Mango's advisor) broke up the fight and Delia asked Peach if she was the one who summoned her brother to kill their mother. Peach replied that she didn't because the royal family is supposed to be peaceful and Smash has a different belief on this one and Peach told Pauline that Smash was very consumed with jealousy of Daniela's perspective about him and also told Pauline that she was a bit disappointed in what Smash has done. Then Pauline apologized for the argument. When Pauline turned 15, she found out that her grandmother (who she referred to as _Nana Andrea_) died from heart stroke according to the news and the Space Colony known as the _Final Destination_ has been shut down. She thought that Peach was to blame for casting the Heart Stroke spell on her Nana, but I explained to Pauline that the Heart Stroke is not a spell; it is a natural disease.

Later, Delia, my first daughter and child, was engaged to the despicable Rocket Gang Leader, Giovanni Ketchum. She and I, howsoever, did have a little bit of Father-Daughter issues about that marriage until I found out that Delia has grown into a woman. Delia and Giovanni then married and headed over to Kanto, one of the Islands in the Pokémon Federation. I don't know why Giovanni was so crazy; He forced me to let Delia marry him… otherwise he'll send his Persian to attack me, but back then, that 'Persian' was a Meowth.

When Pauline turned 18, although she and I never fought as much, she moved to the house where her 'Nana' used to live before her grandmother's death. She even built her own secret laboratory out of her grandmother's Garage. She collected DNA from each race. She even built the Evolu-Beam with parts used with permission from Professor Neuron Cortex (Dr. Neo Cortex's Father). Pauline also reopened the Final Destination which she used the Elevator like Teleportal to and used it for her headquarters to protect Popstar, where the Mushroom Kingdom is located as well as Dreamland and the Pokémon Federation (But now that she's angry with Peach for banishing her from her sight, she's using it for domination).

Several years later, when I saw my daughter Pauline creating the Magic Paint Brush for camouflage, she was about to use it for espionage against Bowser's Baddies."

"You mean my men?" I asked the Professor.

"Exactly, Bowser! But instead, she gave it to me in case I have to sell it for something, but then, when I ran into you and one of your sons, Bowser, Jr., I was forced to give it to them.

Several days later, I and my Pauline, along with Luigi and the Mushroom King, were waiting at the Toad Town Airfield, waiting for Peach to come back. When Peach came back along with Toadsworth and the Toads, when Pauline met Peach again, Peach introduced her to Mario. Then Pauline was starting to flirt with Mario, which secretly broke Peach's heart because Peach secretly loves him, although Mario didn't show his love for her that time. Later, Princess Peach and King Mango thought up a Circus called 'Toadstool's 3-Ring Extravaganza', convincing Mario and Pauline to join. I want to join the circus, but it's too bad that I'm old. Pauline became a trapeze artist and her partners were her scientific test subjects, The Original Donkey Kong and his Son, Donkey Kong, Jr., who is now the **current** Donkey Kong.

While Pauline and the two Kongs performed their trapeze techniques, Donkey Kong, Sr. (If that's alright for me to call him) remembered the day in Kongo Island, when Pauline caged him, his wife, Flora Kong, and his son, Flora Kong escaped out of the cage and Pauline locked Donkey Kong Sr. & Jr. in there and shot Flora Kong to death with her Super Scope that she created, so Donkey Kong, Sr. kidnapped my daughter in order to kill her as revenge for Flora Kong's death.

He took her to the top of the building at the construction site. I was about to rescue her until Donkey Kong, Sr. pushed me off the building (luckily as an old man, I survived). So Mario went on top of the building so save my Pauline from her death about to be caused by Donkey Kong, Sr. and encaged that beast. Donkey Kong, Jr. (The current Donkey Kong) took Mario's key and attempted to free his father, but when the little Kong opened the cage, my daughter threw him in there where is father is, locked them both in and said 'I knew I should've built the Hypnotizing helmet.' After being found out what Pauline has done to Flora Kong, Pauline lost her job as a Trapeze Artist. And because she was the only trapeze artist, King Mango and Princess Peach had no other choice but to shut down the circus, which gave Pauline some time to take the Kong Duo Back to Kongo Island, where Donkey Kong, Sr.'s Parents, Wrinkly Kong and Cranky Kong, although neither of them distrust her that much, the Kongs decided to let Pauline go with a warning that if she ever threatens this Island, again, there will be Hell to pay.

Later, you, Mario, decided to build a Toy Factory and Pauline decided to give you her plans to build Mini Marios. But when DK (Formally Donkey Kong, Jr.) stole the Mini Marios from you after you built them, you grabbed them from DK which hurt DK's feelings, however, since you didn't like being selfish, you gave one of the Mini Marios back to DK. Later, my daughter gave you plans to build Mini DK, Mini Toad and Mini Peach (which is a mini copy of her childhood friend) and also extra plans to build a theme park 'Super Mini Mario World'. After you built a theme park and extra minis, you invited my daughter, Pauline, to cut the ribbon for the grand opening as your VIP guest.

DK (former scientific test Subject of Pauline) had a crush on Pauline ever since he was young and when he was first encaged with his father, when Mario handed out the Mini Mario to my daughter, DK handed out the Mini DK to her. Showing DK that it's against her religion to crossbreed, my daughter Pauline ignored the Mini DK and accepted the Mini Mario. Mad as Hell, DK kidnapped my Pauline. I was going to save her, myself, but if I try to, DK will do the same thing his father did to me. And Good thing that you and the Mini Marios have saved my daughter from DK. Even though she doesn't crossbreed, Pauline knows that DK isn't an evil Kong, so she accepted the Mini DK as well.

Then, while I was having lunch with you, DK, Luigi and Pauline at the food site of Super Mini Mario World. Princess Peach came and she was really pissed off and she was grabbing my daughter by her throat making threats. I mean what's with all the 'Bitch', 'Dirty Dog' and 'Sick Bastard' anyway? Peach was blaming my daughter for taking HER Mario and Pauline even called Peach 'Princess Bitch' and told her that you never cared about her in your life, but you told Pauline that you **have** cared about Princess Peach before the time you met Pauline. Pauline asked you why you never told her this. You said that you said that you tried, but Pauline keeps blabbing about her birth child that she abandoned on Planet K-2L. Pauline didn't want you to bring baby Samus into that conversation, because she doesn't know who raped her in the first place and thought it was you. You told Pauline that Samus wasn't your daughter (& I agree on that one).

Pauline then told you that you both should've took the DNA test as a family, and then called you a 'Sick Bastard' and crushed your Mini Mario with her left foot then told that if you want rides & minis, you design them, yourself, then she quit as your plan maker. While she attempted to leave Super Mini Mario World, Chocky, the Royal Anthropomorphic Pet Chocobo of the Toadstool family romantically stared at my daughter. Pauline was pissed and was strangling Chocky after shouting 'YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, BOCO (I know Boco, he's a Chocobo character off of Final Fantasy V)!?'

I told my daughter to let Chocky go, but she didn't want to listen. When Peach saw it, she read the Rulebook of Royalty that said 'Rule 128. A citizen who assault batteries the Royal Pet OR relative must face the consequences.' Peach took Pauline's hands off of Chocky, calmed Chocky down and angrily gave my daughter a punishment; that Dr. Pauline Daniela Gadd is forbidden to get closer than 50, 100 nor 150 feet to Peach's Mario, her relatives, nor her pets— and threatens that if Pauline gets any closer to any, she will be lethal injected then ordered Pauline to leave her sight. Pauline then sadly walked back home. When DK entered Pauline's laboratory to try to cheer her up, she pointed her Ray Gun at DK and Shouted 'GO BACK TO CYBERTRON, OPTIMUS PRIMAL!!' and scared DK off. I was about to cheer her up, myself, but then Pauline told me to leave her alone and not to talk to her again. I do not accept that disownment, though, because I still love my daughter, although I am a little bit disappointed that Peach treated Pauline like she's Peach's answer to Mario's Wario or Bowser."

"Hmmm," Luigi asked the Professor as her took the little sip of the weird looking DNA, "Too bad that she turned from Damsel in distress/Heroine to Villainess. What the 'ell is this drink? Is it Chuckola Cola and Dr. Pianta Dew mixed together?"

"WHAT THE HELL…!?" Silver shouted as he saw the weird DNA Luigi's holding, "Don't you dare drink that, Luigi! That is not a soft drink; that's the **Black Arm DNA**!!"

"Black Arm DNA!?" Mario Shouted as he grabbed the Black Arm DNA from Luigi and put it back in the DNA cabinet, "Ma-ma-me-ah!!"

"And what are the… **Black Arms** that you speak of, Sylvester?" I asked Silver

"It's **Silver**," Silver corrected me, "And the **Black Arms** are an evil, almost demonic alien race led by Black Doom. They appear in the game _Shadow the Hedgehog_, where they invaded Earth in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and are battled by the game's main character Shadow the Hedgehog, along with other characters.

The Black Arms dwell on a massive comet, simply known as the Black Comet, which passes by Earth every 50 years. The Black Comet itself seems to act as if it were alive or at least techno-organic in nature, as its interior seems to be partially composed of organic matter, complete with deadly bodily fluid looking liquids, protruding tentacles, throat like caverns, and strange pulsating growths. The Black Arms come in several shapes but nearly all are characterized by Black Doom as follows their troops have jet black and crimson skin... Just like Shadow the Hedgehog. The Black Arms start out life as a small, weak larva stage, known as _Death __Leeches_ which are in fact Black Doom's offspring. There are the standard troopers known as "Black Warriors" that act as the main footsoldiers and a larger stronger version simply called 'Giants' (according to Black Doom, their giants are heralded for their pure strength and form the core of their army). There are also small bat-like creatures called _Black Hawks_ and a stronger, armored version called _Black Volts_ that can fire "tracking worms" that act as missiles. One of the strongest of this species is a massive, fire-breathing creature known as the _Black Bull_, which resembles a mix of a maggot and a fat dragon with a single green eye. The Black Bull's body is blubbery and resists attacks only its eye is vulnerable. It is unknown if there were more Black Bulls, or if there was only one. The Black Arms work in a hive-like organization, acting like worker bees while Black Doom takes the role of their leader."

"Who the 'ell is Black Doom?" Luigi asked.

"Black Doom…" Aku Aku explained to me and the Italian Plumbers, "… Is the leader of the Black Arms! He has various telekinetic powers, the ability to use Chaos Control, and a third eye, simply known as 'Doom's Eye', that is a separate being from himself, and can speak and project a hologram of Black Doom. He has a Dark Lord persona, his worn robe and jewelry give him the appearance of a priest and his motivation for conquering the world seems almost religious in nature. Black Doom has intended to invade the Earth for over 2000 years. The ruins in Glyphic Canyon are actually a series of flying temples that Black Doom had left on the planet over 2000 years ago, in order to use them when the time arose.

50 years ago, Black Doom formed a sort of alliance with Gerald Robotnik. He and Gerald created the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow, in order to expand Gerald's research and help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, so he could teleport the Black Comet to Earth (his plans were unknown to Gerald at the time). Shadow was created with Black Doom's DNA from his blood. However, Gerald realized the threat his new alliance presented to Earth and secretly planned to use Shadow, and the newly built Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet and the Black Arms entirely when the comet made its next bicentennial visit. And that… you've been sipping… is **Black Doom's** DNA, Luigi."

"Blaze and I have seen a movie called 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 3000'," Silver explained, "And in that movie, it took place in Hyper Yorktropolis in the year 3078 AD, and the only thing Dr. Jekyll made that chemical out of in that movie is the Martian's DNA mixed with the DNA of a Plutonian."

"Mama Mi Ah!" Luigi shocked with fear, "Okay, as long as we confront that Pauline chick, we'll be okay."

Meanwhile at Mario and Luigi's house, while the rest of Mario's Gang are the Super Bowl, "Optimus Primal, Ra heh rahee name," Diddy Kong said as he laughed at Donkey Kong along with Bowser, Jr. (In Kong Language, It's "Optimus Primal, what a funny name!")

"Ra eh **not** Optimus Primal _DICK-y Kong_ Ru ha roo la ka robot!?" Donkey Kong said to his Sidekick (In Kong language, it's "I am **not** Optimus Primal, _DICK-y Kong_; Do I look like a Robot!?").

"You sure look like Optimus Primal in Beast Mode," Bowser, Jr. said with perspective.

"Ro he ho my race re heh buh Optimus Primal re Beast Mode an Optimus Primal razz no necktie!" (In Kong language, it's "Most people my race resembles Optimus Primal in Beast Mode. And Optimus Primal has no Necktie!")

"Whatever you say… Optimus Primal! HAHA!"

"RA HEH ROO 100 COINS RA DEFEAT RUH POSHLEY HEIGHTS GULPITS RAT RA'LL ROO DA RA HEH NOT OPTIMUS PRIMAL!" (Kong Language for "I BET YOU 100 COIN FOR DEFEAT FROM POSHLEY HIGHTS GULPITS THAT I'LL PROVE THAT I AM NOT OPTIMUS PRIMAL!")

"You're on, Four Hands!"

"Junior, aren't you a bit too young to gamble?" Felicia asked Bowser, Jr.

"Relax, Felly, Mortin, Jr. and I do that all the time."

When my Fiancé heard that from Junior, she slapped herself in the face.

Back at Pauline's secret Laboratory, Mario, Luigi, Aku Aku, Blaze, Silver, E. Gadd and I walked to the machine that resembles an elevator. "What is this elevator?" Luigi asked Professor E. Gadd.

"It's a teleportal to The Final Destination," Prof. E. Gadd answered.

Mario, Luigi and I walked closer to the teleportal. The teleportal asked, "What's the Secret Password?"

"Donkey Kong," I answered.

"You may enter," the teleportal said as it opened its portal and doors, "Welcome to the Final Destination."

"The four of us will wait here while you three confront Pauline," Silver told me and the Plumbers.

"You got it, Sylvester," I said to Silver as I entered the portal along with the Mario Bros.

"It's **Silver**," Silver corrected.

"You know what? I need to confront her, too, for the sake of my pet bandicoots," Aku Aku said as he entered the teleportal as well, "See you all when we get back."

As the Teleportal closed, the light purple cat, the white hedgehog and the scientific old man left the laboratory. "How can Aku Aku consider 'mutated bandicoots' his pets?" Blaze asked.

"To be honest…" Prof. E. Gadd explained to Blaze the Cat, "… Aku Aku loves his bandicoots like they were his sons and daughter."

Speaking of "Bandicoots", meanwhile at Mario and Luigi's house, the Bandicoot Trio, Crash, Cocoa and Crunch, knocked and entered the door. "Good day, mates," Crash Bandicoots greets everyone in the house.

"We're here to see the Super Bowl," Cocoa Bandicoot said to Buffy Ann Summers, "Where can we put the Wumpa Cakes?"

"Are the Mario bros around?" Crunch Bandicoot asked Felicia Declair, "I'm a big Fa—whoa!" Then Crunch looked at Felicia's beauty and introduced, "Hi, sweet cheeks! My name is Crunch; Crunch Bandicoot. Got a name of your own?"

"I'm Felicia Declair," my Fiancé introduced to the muscular rodent, "and I'm warning you; I'm engaged to King Bowser James Koopa, and if he finds you with me, he'll tear you to pieces."

"Bowser? The demon turtle? Forget him, babe! He's a Total Jerk!"

"YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT, YOU DICK!!" Bowser, Jr. Shouted as he threw the wumpa cake in Crunch.

"Junior," Felicia scolded, "that's enough!"

"Sorry, Felly!"

"And Crunch, I'm afraid Junior's right; you can't talk like that about my Fiancé. I know people say Bowser's mean and cruel and horrible and an ugly beast, but deep down, he has a good heart."

"If he does have a good heart," Crunch explained it to my Fiancé as he removed the wumpa cake from his face and eats it, "then he somehow had tore one from Queen Cherry Toadstool's chest."

"What the crap, Crunch! You take that back! What I heard from the Mushroom King is that Queen Cherry died from the natural disease. I know that Bowser's not the nicest turtle on Planet Popstar, but I love him."

"Have it your way, then. Want a wumpa cake?"

"No mind if I do, Crunch!"

Will Aku Aku, the Mario Bros. and I ever confront Prof. E. Gadd's rebellious daughter and her ultimate weapon that can be used for assassination?

Will Luigi be able to transform with Black Doom's DNA he's holding in his veins?

Will Donkey Kong ever prove to Bowser Jr. that he's not Optimus Primal?

Which Football Team will win the Super Bowl? Poshley Heights Gulpits or Goomba Village Wigglers?

We'll find out next time in 

_**Chapter **__**4: Melee: Bowser and the Mario Bros. Vs. Giga Bowser (1)**_


End file.
